1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a remote control assembly having a flexible conduit and a motion-transmitting core element. More particularly, the subject invention relates to the male end of a coupling for the flexible conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Male couplers of the type with which the instant invention is particularly applicable typically include one surface which positively contacts a surface of the female coupler to hold the flexible conduit in place. Both the male coupler and the female coupler are designed to allow that which passes through the conduit--typically a motion-transmitting core element--to pass therethrough. The motion-transmitting core element may be of any type suitable for movement within such a conduit. For example, such motion-transmitting core elements are frequently utilized as push/pull mechanisms in vehicles and marine craft for steering mechanism, throttle controls or the like. Frequently, one or both ends of the conduit pass through an aperture in a bulkhead or need to be secured to a support structure and a fitting is disposed in the aperture to support the conduit in the bulkhead. In many of the prior art assemblies, fittings which attach the core element to a control member or which support the conduit frequently engage an aperture by being snapped into mechanical engagement with the aperture. An example of such a fitting is shown in a copending application of the same inventorship and assigned to the same assignee as the subject invention.
A facility that the prior art assemblies is the versatility in locking a male coupler into a plurality of locking systems wherein the locking or abutting surfaces are different.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,300 to J. F. Morse, issued Sep. 20, 1962 discloses a remote control assembly for a steering helm of a marine craft. The flexible conduit of the motion-transmitting element is fixedly secured to the steering helm assembly by inserting a bolt through a hole in the steering assembly when a cut-away portion of the flexible conduit is aligned with the hole in the steering helm assembly. This locking mechanism is deficient because the male coupler of the flexible conduit can only be used with a bolt-type locking mechanism.